


What A Jerk

by Cptkitten



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I'm probably going to hell for this, Meet me in the second circle, Mutual Masturbation, My first attempt at pornography may as well be immortallized, Porn, Recreational Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptkitten/pseuds/Cptkitten
Summary: Amelia has a problem with her loud mouthed neighbor. First she'll talk it out with her best friend. Then she'll take the matter into her own hands.





	What A Jerk

Music thudded through the club, drowning out Amelia’s words. “WHAT?” Lina shouted, bringing her ear closer to her friend’s mouth.

Amelia leaned in and said again, “My new neighbor masturbates way too loudly!”

Lina leaned back in shock. “Amelia! You dirty dog!”

“It’s not like that!” Amelia took another sip of her drink. Her boldness in bringing this up could partially be chalked up to her growing inebriation, but she was only human, and she could only take so much before she needed to talk to someone. “I’m not trying to listen in, he just can’t keep his voice down!”

It was true. Ever since Amelia had heard someone moving in a few weeks ago, she had noticed that the man on the other side of her bedroom wall had no shame. She was a naturally quiet neighbor (especially after she realized the walls were paper thin), and so was he, when he wasn’t taking himself in hand. It was ridiculous. Almost every night at some point she would hear his moans through her bedroom wall. She had tried to be courteous, but her headphones were MIA and she hadn’t had a chance to replace them yet. Amelia had dutifully pretended it wasn’t happening and ignored it as hard as she could.

Heh. Hard.

Amelia snorted into her drink. Lina was still a little flabbergasted, but was obviously intrigued. “Well, have you tried telling him to keep it down?”

“Can’t!” she said, followed quickly with, “…won’t?” Amelia pondered the difference for a moment. “Both, actually. I don’t have the heart to bang on the wall right in the middle of him… having a good time, and the way we’re set up, his apartment is only accessible from the other side of the building. I’d have to get past a security door and then guess which one is across from mine.”

Lina digested this for a moment. A new song came on over the dance floor and she bopped her head along absently. Setting down her drink, she shifted and cleared her throat. “Is it…” Her cheeks were flushing. “Is it… sexy?”

Amelia nearly chocked. She had been very close friends with Lina for a long time, but they didn’t talk about sex often. Lina was typically very uncomfortable with the subject and Amelia respected that. Given the nature of this question, she had to consider it seriously.

“…You know, it really is.” Amelia was a bit red, and it wasn’t just the drink. “I’ve tried not to think about it, out of respect for his privacy, you know?” Lina nodded emphatically. “But his voice is really deep, and smooth, and he doesn’t grunt a lot or anything like that. He just…” she gulped, “moans.”

A thick moment of silence weighed down on them. Amelia played with her straw and Lina fiddled with one of her large earrings and stared vaguely out over the dance floor.

“I gave Gourry a hand job last night.”

Amelia knocked over her glass.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry!” Lina lurched for the napkin dispenser while Amelia hastily scooped ice back into the cup. They made quick work of the mess, but they were both obviously still flustered.

Amelia let Lina finish up the spill and leaned back in her chair. This! Was! Important!!! Lina Inverse, Queen of the Late Bloomers, was taking her first steps in exploring her sexuality!!! She had bets placed for and against her best friend ever crossing that bridge, and now that she had, Amelia wanted to support her as hard as she could!

Heehee. Hard.

“We are going to buy another round!” she loudly proclaimed, one fist held aloft, a single finger pointing skyward. Lina jumped back in her seat. “We are going to order a basket of fried food!”

“And you are going to tell me EVERYTHING!”

\---

Amelia stumbled into her apartment at half-past four in the morning. Lina had, indeed, told her everything. She had gone into such detail that Amelia scarcely believed she’d be able to look Gourry in the eyes for several days.

She did not regret her decision, though, because Lina had looked so damn happy to talk about it, and had obviously needed some reassurances.

The evening had wrapped up only after they had established that Lina was comfortable and confident in her budding interests, and that she would proceed with caution at her own pace. Not that either of them were worried that Gourry would try to force Lina into anything, but Amelia had felt the need to make sure. Then she had the entire cab ride home to think about how lucky her friends were to have each other.

And how she hadn’t touched any genitalia aside from her own in almost a year.

Amelia kicked off her shoes and stripped out of her club clothes, clumsy from the late hour and the respectable amount of alcohol she’d had in the last few hours. She tumbled into bed in her underpants and tried not to think about the consequences of sleeping in her makeup and more on how to fix her dry spell. She hadn’t met anyone in this city she’d want to start a long term relationship with but she was no longer sure that she wasn’t interested in a more short term setup. She was just about to break down and download Tinder when she heard a familiar voice through the wall.

At his first moan, Amelia shut her eyes. At his second, she turned her face into the pillow. At his third, she prayed to high heaven for release from this horny prison of an apartment. Any night but tonight and she could tune it out. Any night that she hadn’t been thinking about sex for hours and was feeling lonely and hot. She had no idea that being single could be this hard.

Heh heh. Hard.

Something in Amelia broke as her mystery neighbor continued to vocalize. Deep moans and velvety sighs meant for someone else’s ears had stripped her of her restraint. She placed her hands firmly on her temples, took a deep breath, and then ran her hands down the length of her body.

This was happening.

Mister Handy continued to serenade her while she gently stroked her thighs, rubbing in circles, letting her thumbs draw closer to her crotch. She was already so primed and ready it almost felt unnecessary. The backs of her thumbs dragged firmly against her mons through her panties.

Amelia let slip a soft moan.

The fingertips of her left hand pressed firmly against her vagina while those of her right rubbed circles over her clit, both still above the smooth cloth. She worked herself into a gentle rhythm for a few moments before slipping her right hand under to work directly against her skin.

She sighed, loudly. There was a pause from next door. Amelia noticed.

She spread her legs wide, stretching the muscles in her thighs. Her hands continued to work, one above her underpants, one below. Her usually quiet moans came free of her throat just loud enough to be heard through the wall. When the next sound hit her, he sounded shocked, and her heart raced.

She could hear the difference in his voice. Even without words, he was more intense, more desperate. The desire in his voice spurred her on and she pushed the crotch of her panties aside and eased her middle and ring finger into herself.

Oh, this was almost better than the shower head. She sang out in response to her unprepared companion. Amelia gently tugged and pumped at her entrance while speeding up a bit on her clit. Electric friction dragged out a heavy sigh that was met with a heartfelt moan from across the wall. He was going faster than usual.

Good. Amelia was a grown woman and she knew her body, and she knew that this wouldn’t take long for her. She let her voice go and it reached a pleased note that rose and fell with the motion of her fingers. She gently added a third finger to help stretch and stroke inside of herself. His gasping sighs rose to match her and she obligingly played herself like a fiddle.

Waves of pleasure were starting to crest in her. Amelia pulled her legs taut and felt the tension radiate throughout her. Her fingers worked fast and slick and she began to truly chase her climax. Her voice went high and yearning.

His voice broke and, in the first real words she’d heard through the wall in three weeks of him living there, clearly rang out, “Oh my GOD.”

Amelia’s orgasm hit her like a freight train. Everything below her waist clenched and pulsed and wiped every thought from her head, blinding light flashing behind her eyes and electricity pumping under her fingers. She must have cried out because she was sure it was ringing in her ears, but she was too busy coaxing wave after wave of pleasure through her body, still pumped her fingers inside her pulsing vagina.

Dimly, she registered her companion’s moans fading away and she smiled. That was fun. She gently removed her fingers and slipped out of her panties, quickly wiping her wet fingers on them before tossing them off the bed. Amelia wiggled under the sheets and let the fulfilled peace of her body drag her mind closer and closer to sleep.

She hoped this wouldn’t come back to bite her.

\---

The next morning Amelia started her day with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. Lina and Gourry had invited her to lunch meet an old friend from school who had recently moved into the area, and she was filled with the joy of life and ready for anything.

\---

As it went, she was NOT ready for anything, and she found this out when Lina’s old friend introduced himself as Zelgadis Greywords in a distressingly familiar voice. When she choked out her name in response, his eyes went very wide and his cheeks colored fiercely. Lina caught on to the mood shift like a bloodhound and was starting to ask questions.

Amelia firmly told herself it was worth it.


End file.
